Vale
by deestoria
Summary: "Tolong katakan pada Baekhyun, aku ingin bertemu sebentar." / "Di mana dia sekarang?" / "Dan setelah itu?" / "Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." / "Kau anak yang tampan." / "Berjanjilah Baek. Aku mohon. Berjanjilah." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - HunBaek - Read Detail Info - RnR


**VALE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Supporting Cast : Sehun - Jaehwa (OC)**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Hurt - Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Information : AU - OOC**

**Warning : HunBaek scene**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright June - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dulu semua adalah milik kita, harusnya kita bahagia, tapi perbuatanku untukmu merubah semua apa yang seharusnya menjadi kita**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rajin amat ya Dee, repost epep terus. Hihihi, ga papalah. Kalo ga suka kan tinggal close tab terus pergi, hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

|PROLOG|

"Kita akan bersahabat selamanya kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sahabat selamanya."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun."

"Kau-apa?"

"Aku sudah katakan pada Baekhyun kalau aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin melamar Baekhyun. Bantu aku mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau mau kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak lamaranmu, jadi jawabannya iya."

"YESSS!"

.

.

.

"Appa menyetujui keputusanku untuk menikah dengannya kan? Appa, ku mohon jawab."

"Tapi dia hanya pegawai kantor biasa Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau sebagai penerus tunggal bisnis besar keluarga kita, dia tidak sepadan denganmu."

"Kami saling mencintai appa. Aku mohon, biarkan aku menikah dengannya."

"Terserah kau saja. Lakukan yang kau mau."

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia."

.

.

.

"Apa kau siap untuk malam ini Baek?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku kan sudah menjadi milikmu."

"Terima kasih Baek. Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

.

.

.

"Kau bisa hamil? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dokter bilang aku bisa hamil."

"Itu berita bagus. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memiliki anak, melihatmu mengandung, menemanimu melahirkan dan ah, kehadiran mereka pasti sangat membahagiakan."

"Tentu saja sayang. Menurutmu, akan seperti apa anak kita nanti?"

"Yang jelas kalau dia laki-laki, akan tampan sepertiku dan aku akan memberinya nama Jaehwa. Jika dia perempuan, dia akan cantik juga manis sepertimu dan aku akan menamainya Micha. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka?"

"Itu nama yang indah."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan laki-laki pilihan Baekhyun. Aku lebih suka jika kau yang menjadi menantuku."

"Maaf tidak bisa memenuhi hal itu ahjussi."

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAHHH! Lepas! Lepaskan aku! JANGAAANNN!"

"Brengsek! Menjauh dari istriku bajingan!"

"Hiks hiks."

"Mati kau brengsek!"

Jleb!

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui pernikahanmu. Sangat memalukan untukku mempunyai menantu seorang pembunuh."

"Tapi dia melakukan itu untuk melindungiku appa."

"Apa pun alasannya, dia tetap pembunuh. Dan aku tidak sudi memiliki menantu seperti itu."

.

.

.

"Ceraikan dia. Kau harus sadar siapa dirimu sekarang. Sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun. Tanda tangani itu. Aku akan menikahkan Baekhyun dengan orang yang ku pilih."

"Sebegitu tidak pantaskah aku untuk menjadi pendamping anakmu?"

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks. Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya tentang kehamilanku? Hiks hiks. Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa memberitahu ayahmu tentang kehadiranmu. Maaf."

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, anda dinyatakan bersalah dan mendapat hukuman penjara selama 5 tahun."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menceraikan Baekhyun."

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong jaga dia. Bahagiakan dia."

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya. Jaga dirimu sendiri. Permisi."

.

.

.

"Kau ingin aku menerimamu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menerimamu, tapi dengan syarat."

"Katakan."

"Perlakukan anak yang ku kandung ini seperti anakmu sendiri. Sayangi dan perhatikan dia. Berlakulah seperti ayah untuknya. Jangan pernah mengabaikannya meski nanti aku sudah tidak ada. Buktikan padaku kau sanggup dan aku akan berusaha menerima dan mencintaimu."

"Aku akan melakukannya seperti yang kau minta. Asal kau tidak memberitahukan siapa ayah kandungnya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Present day-_

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah menyusuri trotoar hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah nan megah bergaya minimalis. Terlihat 4 orang bodyguard berjaga di depan rumah itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menyeberang jalan menuju rumah tersebut. Jarak berapa langkah dari rumah itu, Chanyeol dihentikan oleh salah satu bodyguard.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang bodyguard. Sementara bodyguard lain menatap Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans yang lusuh dan kaos yang ditutupi kemeja sederhana dengan seksama.

"Ini benar rumah Baekhyun kan?"

Dahi bodyguard itu berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Benar. Ini rumah tuan besar Baekhyun. Lantas, siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum, "Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

Bodyguard itu tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau pikir kau siapa meminta bertemu dengan tuan besar Baekhyun? Siapa pun yang ingin bertemu dengannya, harus membuat janji terlebih dulu. Lagi pula, dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau orang miskin kan? Mana mungkin tuan besar punya kenalan sepertimu. Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kau pergi sebelum kami mengusirmu dengan kasar."

"Aku sua-, maksudku, aku teman lamanya. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Bodyguard itu menatap Chanyeol, "Jika kau teman lama tuan besar Baekhyun, maka aku adalah kerabatnya. Cih! Alasanmu terlalu klise dengan mengaku sebagai teman tuan besar. Pergi saja sana."

"Tolong katakan pada Baekhyun, aku ingin bertemu sebentar."

Bodyguard tersebut terdiam mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon. Ijikan aku masuk. Sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun." pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa. Tuan besar Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Kau pergilah."

"Setidaknya tolong tanyakan dulu padanya. Jika memang dia tidak mau bertemu denganku, aku akan pergi. Aku mohon, tolonglah."

Bodyguard yang berbicara dengan Chanyeol menatap bodyguard lainnya, yang lalu memberi isyarat dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan bicara dengan tuan besar. Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti mengenalku, pasti." jawab Chanyeol.

Bodyguard itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memberi tahu majikannya.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang rumah yang luas, terlihat Sehun tengah bermain dengan seorang anak kecil, sementara Baekhyun, mengulas senyum menatap Sehun yang mengejar anak kecil itu kesana kemari. Setelah cukup lama mengejar, Sehun pun berhasil menangkap anak itu dan mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

"Hihihi. Appa geli, geli. Aaaaaa! Eomma, tolong Jaehwa. Hihihi, geli!" seru anak kecil bernama Jaehwa itu.

"Sehun sudah." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatan mari-menciumi-Jaehwa. Sementara Baekhyun mengusap punggung Jaehwa.

"Tuan besar."

Sebuah suara membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh. Mereka mendapati seorang bodyguard tengah memberi hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun seraya berdiri.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan besar Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan bodyguard itu, sementara Sehun memandang Baekhyun.

"Apa dia sudah ada janji dengan Baekhyun?"

Bodyguard itu menggeleng, "Dia tidak ada janji. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman lama tuan besar Baekhyun." ucap bodyguard itu seraya menunduk hormat.

Dahi Sehun berkernyit. Dia menatap sekilas Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Apa dia menyebutkan namanya?"

Bodyguard itu mengangguk, "Namanya Park Chanyeol tuan."

Deg!

Sehun tersentak mendengar nama yang disebut bodyguardnya. Sementara Baekhyun tak kalah kaget dan wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Dia berkata ingin bertemu sebentar dengan tuan besar Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap bodyguard itu dalam diam. Sementara Sehun melirik namja itu. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaehwa.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia masih ada di luar tuan."

Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Aku akan menemuinya. Suruh dia masuk dan tunggu di taman depan." ucap Sehun.

"Baik tuan. Permisi." ucap bodyguard itu membungkuk hormat lalu beranjak dari hadapan majikannya.

Baekhyun menatap bodyguard itu.

_"Chanyeollie."_ batin Baekhyun.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol sebentar." titah Sehun seraya beranjak masuk.

Manik Baekhyun menatap kepergian Sehun, dia memeluk erat Jaehwa yang bermain dengan robotnya.

"Ayahmu sudah kembali sayang. Ayahmu ada di sini. Dia datang.", Baekhyun berucap lirih, sangat lirih dengan sedikit terisak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di taman depan rumah Sehun. Laki-laki itu memilih berdiri daripada duduk, padahal tersedia kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun yang ada di depannya. Dengan angkuh, laki-laki berkulit putih itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan menatapnya datar. Chanyeol membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar. Aku-"

"Ingin bertemu Baekhyun?", Sehun memotong kalimat Chanyeol seraya menoleh ke arahnya.

Manik cokelat Chanyeol menatap Sehun.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin bertemu dengan istriku sendiri?"

"Mantan. Aku harap kau tidak lupa kalau kalian sudah bercerai sejak kau masuk penjara."

"Kau tahu aku menceraikannya karena paksaan ayahnya. Sampai kapanpun, Baekhyun tetap istriku, dia tetap orang yang paling aku cintai, dia tetap belahan jiwaku."

Sehun berdecak, "Itu menurutmu. Aku perlu ingatkan kepadamu bahwa sekarang dia adalah istriku. Dan kau pikir kau masih punya hak untuk bertemu dengannya?", Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Keduanya beradu pandang, "Aku tahu jika dia adalah istrimu. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengannya."

"Dan setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu-"

"Lupakan Baekhyun. Pergi dan menjauhlah. Jangan rusak kebahagian yang sudah dia dapatkan saat ini dengan kehadiranmu yang hanya sekedar masa lalu. Jangan menyakitinya dengan keegoisanmu untuk bisa bersamanya. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mendengar dengan seksama perkataan Sehun yang membuat hatinya ngilu. Namun dia tahu, ini untuk kebaikan Baekhyun. Anggukan kepala Chanyeol menjadi respon atas pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku mengerti Sehun."

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan memanggil Baekhyun. Waktumu hanya sebentar untuk bicara dengannya."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum, "Terima kasih."

Sehun pun beranjak masuk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah melangkah menuju ruang tengah seraya menggandeng Jaehwa saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang mendekatinya.

"Appa!", Jaehwa langsung menghampiri Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan menggandeng Jaehwa yang memegang mainannya.

Manik Sehun dan Baekhyun beradu. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Temui dia. Biar Jaehwa bermain bersamaku."

"Kau mengijinkanku menemuinya?", pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun berpaling menatap laki-laki berstatus istrinya itu.

"Hanya sebentar. Pergilah, jangan membuatku berubah pikiran.", Sehun membawa Jaehwa keluar berniat mengajak anak itu bermain di taman depan. Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun dengan langkah pelan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berdiri saat dia melihat Sehun keluar dengan menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang membawa mainan. Laki-laki itu tertegun menatap anak kecil itu. Kaki Sehun melangkah melewati Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya meliriknya sekilas. Mata Chanyeol menatap interaksi Sehun dan anak kecil itu di kolam ikan yang ada di taman.

_~Backsong : Semua Tentang Kita by Peterpan~_

"Chanyeollie."

Tubuh Chanyeol berbalik perlahan mendengar suara yang dikenalnya memanggil dengan panggilan yang sangat dia sukai. Manik cokelat itu menatap Baekhyun, laki-laki berparas manis yang memanggilnya. Tatapan rindu terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol, begitu pun dengan pandangan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ada kerinduan yang besar tersirat di dalam sana.

"Baekhyunnie."

Mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya sama seperti dulu, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dengan pelan. Manik yang selalu terlihat seperti bulan itu tampak berair dan dapat mengalir kapan saja.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol tanpa peduli bahwa Sehun berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu Yeollie, aku merindukanmu. Hiks."

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan membalas pelukan Baekhyun, menyesap aroma khasnya, mengecup pucuk kepala laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu, sementara tangannya mengelus punggung mungil itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menatap Chanyeol, begitu pun dengan laki-laki itu. Tangan Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik. Kau pasti bahagia kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan menggeleng Baek. Kau pasti bahagia. Sehun menjagamu dengan baik. Kau dan Sehun, anak kalian sangat tampan."

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terisak.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jaehwa. Namanya Jaehwa."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertegun dan teringat sesuatu.

"Jaehwa? Apa dia-"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia anakmu. Anak kita. Maaf waktu itu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Maaf. Hiks.", Baekhyun menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa jeda.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Jaehwa yang asyik bermain di air mancur.

"Sehun sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Jaehwa. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian adalah orang tua yang baik untuk Jaehwa."

"Yeollie."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Boleh aku memeluknya sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tunggu.", Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan sedikit berbicara, Sehun sempat menatap Chanyeol sekilas. Tak lama, Baekhyun menggandeng Jaehwa mendekati Chanyeol diikuti Sehun di belakang.

"Sayang, beri salam." suruh Baekhyun. Jaehwa menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih ke Chanyeol.

"Annyeong ahjussi." sapa Jaehwa seraya membungkuk hormat.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar anaknya memanggilnya ahjussi namun dia punya hak apa untuk protes. Chanyeol berlutut agar tubuhnya sama tinggi dengan Jaehwa. Matanya mengamati anak itu dengan seksama. Mata bulatnya, pipi gembulnya, telinganya yang sedikit lebar, bibir tebalnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat dirinya saat kecil pada diri Jaehwa.

"Kau anak yang tampan."

"Tentu saja ahjussi. Aku tampan seperti appa. Iya kan appa?", Jaehwa mendongak menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau Chanyeol pun menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Kau benar. Kau tampan seperti ayahmu.", Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jaehwa.

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya menatap pemandangan itu.

"Boleh ahjussi memelukmu?" pinta Chanyeol.

Jaehwa terdiam sesaat, menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun seolah meminta persetujuan. Setelah melihat Sehun mengangguk kecil, dia lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri membalas dengan memeluk Jaehwa erat. Menahan air matanya, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang tidak akan pernah terucapkan.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehwa.

"Kau akan menjadi anak yang baik dan hebat seperti orang tuamu."

Baekhyun menunduk, menyeka matanya yang sudah berlinang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan ahjussi memelukmu."

Jaehwa tersenyum lebar, "Sama-sama ahjussi. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.", Jaehwa berpamitan dan meraih lengan Sehun, "Appa, ayo kita main lagi." ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Sehun. Laki-laki itu hanya menurut. Chanyeol berdiri seraya menatap Sehun dan Jaehwa dengan tatapan sendu.

"Syukurlah kalau dia sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Suamimu itu, dia pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Jaehwa." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk dan semakin menangis, "Kau harus tahu, dia mirip denganmu." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku tahu, sayangnya Jaehwa tidak."

"Maafkan aku Yeollie. Maaf. Hiks.", Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan menumpahkan tangisnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, menyeka air matanya dengan lembut, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf sayang. Aku yang meninggalkanmu. Aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankanmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Pandangan keduanya beradu. Air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes bersama dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku titip Jaehwa padamu dan Sehun. Berjanjilah padaku kau dan Jaehwa akan bahagia."

"Yeollie, aku-"

"Berjanjilah Baek. Aku mohon. Berjanjilah."

Manik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan seiring dengan isakannya dan mengangguk, "Aku berjanji."

"Kau tahu selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Jaga dirimu. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tetap mencintaiku. Hanya jika bisa, tolong jangan melupakanku."

Tangan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeollie, sangat mencintaimu. Hiks."

Bibir Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama, lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Baek.", Chanyeol berujar dan untuk terakhir kalinya dia menyeka air mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, menatap Sehun dan Jaehwa sekilas, lalu berjalan mundur, melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Baekhyun, "Selamat tinggal." pamitnya seraya berbalik menuju pintu gerbang rumah Sehun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Chanyeol tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun karena dirinya terikat banyak hal dengan Sehun.

Saat kaki Chanyeol menginjak luar gerbang, saat itulah, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun, meninggalkannya dan anak semata wayangnya itu bersama Sehun tanpa bisa dia rengkuh kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entah ni epep udah di repost berapa kali. Mungkin udah ada kali repost 4x. Hihihi. Well, ga papa kan ya? Yehet!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT PLAGIARISM OR COPYCAT**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C****hanBaek Indonesia Club - CIC akan ****mengadakan ****C****hanBaek support project dengan cara donasi untuk konser EXO - The Lost Planet di Indonesia, September 2014, dengan tagline :**

**"NO.1 SOULMATE"**

**Detail info, kontak twitter : ChanBaek_IDClub**

**Thanks**


End file.
